The Truth
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: This is my first Lie to Me fanfiction I hope you guys like it! It's a gift-fic for a dear friend of mine, I hope she'll like it as well. Summary and info is inside !


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~The Truth~

A Lie to Me Story

* * *

**Title:** The Truth

**Words:** 2,314

**Warnings:** Fluffy Yaoi~ It might also be a bit ooc… heh.

**Pairings:** Cal/Eli

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Lie to Me belongs to Samuel Baum.

**Summary:** Emily, Ria, and Gillian talk to Cal about Eli.

-0-

"Hey Dad," Emily Lightman called to her dad, Cal Lightman, when he walked into the house. She looked up from her laptop, smiling at him when he came into the living room, throwing his jacket on the back of the couch before taking a seat next to her.

"Hey Em," he greeted back, throwing his arm over the back of the couch, looking at the screen of her laptop, curiosity getting the best of him. He was a little confused when he saw she was on a chat site, talking to a mystery person. "Who're you talking to?" He questioned, unable to keep himself from doing so. After all, Emily was his daughter and he had to watch out for strange wankers on sites like this one that want to do things with little girls and whatnot.

"Oh, just a friend," Emily said, smiling happily. "I met him a few weeks ago on this site. Isn't it cool?"

"Him?" Cal questioned, accusingly and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you don't have to worry; he's not interested in anyone." She said and Cal scoffed.

"What? He tell you that himself, did he?" Emily chose to ignore him and looked to her screen when a small little box popped up on her box.

'Hey, Emi, I've got to get off, my father just got home. Can we chat later?' The message read and Emily sighed softly before nodding her head, though no one but her dad could see and she typed back.

'Sure, later.' She replied before closing her laptop, turning to her dad, smirking a little. "What?"

"…Emi…?" Cal drawled out and she shrugged.

"It's a little nickname he gave me, and it just stuck." She answered and then chuckled. "So, what's with you?"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Cal said, leaning back on the arm rest and Emily rolled her eyes again.

"Don't give me that. Something's going on, and I want to know what." She said and she leaned forward. "Is it about Gillian?" Cal frowned at this, not saying anything and Emily hummed in thought. "Okay, what about Ria then? No…? Then… Eli?" That got some reaction out of him, and Emily smirked, seeing his narrowed eyes. "It's Eli. What's he done now?"

"Nothing." Cal said, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know why you'd think it's got anything to do with Loker."

"So, you do admit there's something wrong?" Emily chuckled and then frowned when her dad looked away. "Dad?"

"Look, Em, it's really nothing. Now, why don't we talk about your friend… er, what's his name?" Cal waved his hand around, trying desperately to change the subject, but Emily wasn't buying.

"Dad, don't do that. Don't change the subject. Why are you so scared of Eli?" That caught her dad's attention, and he was shocked.

"What makes you think I'm scared of him?" Cal asked carefully and Emily frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well not him, but something that has to do with him. Dad, come on, tell me." She pleaded, leaning forward some more, a little worried.

Cal sighed, going silent and he looked away before looking back and he sat up. "Eli… he… had gotten hurt today, love, real bad." Emily's eyes widened a little at this, but she stayed quiet, no matter how much she wanted to ask how or what happened. "He was out in the field with me, and a couple of bad guys had gotten the drop on us. I… I was supposed to protect him, but I couldn't." Cal sighed softly, sitting back, running his fingers through his hair.

Emily shook her head, knowing her dad could get this way. "It's not your fault, Dad." She said softly and he looked up at her.

"I know that, darling, but the fact is that I could've prevented something like this from ever happening if I hadn't brought him along in the first place." He supplied and then went silent. Emily frowned and she looked away, thinking before she sighed and she looked up, serious now.

"Dad…?" She questioned slowly, thinking carefully about what she was going to ask. "Do you… like Eli?" Cal frowned with this.

"Well, of course I like the bloke, he's a good kid." He answered, sitting up, frowning.

"No, Dad, that's not what I meant. I meant, do you like, like him?" Cal's eyes widened at this, the question truly catching him off guard.

"Now, why would you ask a thing like that? I like women, Emily, not men. I spent years with your mother and Foster, remember?" He answered, tilting his head a little.

"You're deflecting the question." Emily stated, uncrossing her arms.

"Why would I like Loker; I mean, he's obnoxious, he's rude, he's irritating…" Cal trailed when he saw the look on Emily's face and he held up his hands. "What?"

"Admit it, you like Eli." She poked him in the chest and Cal backed away a little.

He scoffed, "No, I do not like Eli, Emily."

"Liar." She smirked, "Well, actually, you don't like him, do you?" She grinned and sat back. "You love him." She laughed at the look on his face and she grabbed her laptop.

"No, wait, Emily, I do not!" He shouted after her as she climbed up the stairs to her room.

"Uh huh, sure you don't. Love you Dad." She called down.

"…yeah, love you, too, Em." Cal sighed.

-0-

Cal sighed as he walked into his office, wishing for some peace and quiet after what he and his daughter had talked about. He'd been distracted since that night, and he was half-tempted to not come into work at all; to call and say he was sick or something like that.

Of course, his plans never go as he expects them to, no matter what others say.

"Dr. Lightman." He looked up, frowning when he heard Ria's voice and he tilted his head up.

"Torres, what are you doing here?" He questioned, hinting that he wanted to be alone.

"Uh, I just came by to see how you were holding up." She paused before continuing, "They… uh, let Loker out of the hospital today, but they said he's to stay home and rest." She explained, watching Cal carefully.

"Well, that's a relief." Cal huffed out, walking to his desk and he fell back into the swivel chair, staring bluntly at Ria. "Is that all?"

Ria frowned at this and she looked torn between leaving like he wanted and staying; she chose to stay. "Um, Eli's been asking for you, you know?" She started cautiously and Cal barely perked up, but he concealed his emotions; not that it helped any with Ria being the one he was talking to.

"Oh yeah? I can't imagine why." Cal huffed out before turning away.

"Because you put him there in the first place?" Ria questioned, steeling under Cal's dark gaze.

"Drop it, Torres." Cal warned.

"He doesn't blame you, Cal. None of us do." Ria sighed before shaking her head. "You know, he really looks up to you, I don't know why you always act like this around Eli. I mean, the guy follows you like a lost puppy."

Cal snapped. "That is exactly what I can't deal with, Torres." He growled, standing up. He took a few calming breaths and then turned away again. "Leave, Torres. Go play with Foster or something…"

Ria bowed her head, looking down at the ground, "sorry," and she left.

-0-

"Cal? Why haven't you gone to see Eli?" Cal sighed as he lifted his head, staring incredulously at one Gillian Foster, AKA, Mother Hen, apparently.

"I don't really see why it's necessary for him to see the person who put him in the hospital, do you?" Cal muttered, lying back against the couch, instead of his chair.

"Alright, Cal, this moping has gone on long enough. Emily, Ria, and I have all told you it's not your fault. Eli doesn't even blame you for what happened."

"Bollocks." Cal growled out. "He blames me, and you know it, Foster." He added and Gillian rolled her eyes, getting a little annoyed.

"The only one who can't see the truth, Cal, is you." She said, tilting her head up a little.

"The truth? You think I can't see the truth?" Cal sat up, eyes narrowed. "The truth is that every one of you wankers is pushing me to do something that I don't want to do. The truth is that I can't stand to see the face of whom I hurt. The truth is that I don't want to admit that I'm in love with Eli Loker!" He shouted out, standing up, losing his cool. "Are you happy, I said it! Now why can't you just leave me alone in peace?"

Gillian frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go and see him Cal." She said softly before turning away and she walked out of the office, leaving Cal alone with his thoughts.

-0-

"I can't believe I'm really doing this…" Cal muttered to his self, glaring slightly at the door before him, the only thing standing in between him and his target.

He lifted his hand to knock on the door, the glare disappearing and being replaced by a hidden nervousness. Cal Lightman… was nervous.

It was only a few seconds later when a familiar face opened the door and Cal barely winced when he saw the cuts and bruises on Eli's face. "Wha…? Dr. Lightman, what are you doing here?" Eli questioned and Cal shook his head, standing awkwardly outside.

"I think you bloody well know what I'm doing here, Loker." Cal mumbled and Eli frowned, but nodded, stepping aside, holding the door wider.

"Please, come in, and um, make yourself at home?" Eli babbled, unsure, as he's never had Cal in his home before. Cal walked passed Eli and made himself comfortable on the others couch. He sat back and stared up at Eli as the other looked at anything but him.

"Eli," that got the others attention, since Cal had rarely ever said his first name, "I'm sorry." He sighed and Eli frowned in confusion, eyes a little wide in shock and surprise.

"Huh? What for?" He questioned and Cal huffed out, looking away before looking back up at Eli.

"So, how are you feeling, Loker?" It was amazing how quick he was to change the subject and Eli, though knowing it, went along with it anyway. He sat down in the chair beside the couch and he gave a small half-smile.

"I'm doing better, I guess. The doctor's are saying my wounds are healing well and that the pain should go away in another day or two." He supplied and Cal let a smile cross his lips.

"Glad to hear you'll be back in soon," he smirked, "the place just isn't as fun without the little pup barking and running around." He snickered lightly and Eli rolled his eyes, his smile growing.

"So I'm your puppy now?" Eli questioned, without missing a beat, and only realizing a second too late what he said.

Cal tensed slightly and he looked away. "I didn't say you were my pup, I said you were a pup. There's a bloody difference, you know." He huffed and Eli blushed.

"I-I didn't mean it like that…!" He said quickly, waving his hands in front of him and Cal frowned, looking back at Eli, and he narrowed his eyes slightly, studying the other. "W-what?" Eli gulped.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me," Cal questioned, sitting up and he watched as Eli shifted his gaze towards the armrest of the chair he was sitting in, "Eli?"

Eli snapped his gaze back towards Cal when he heard his name, and he saw Cal standing up, walking towards the chair he sat in. "N-no, of course not." Eli stuttered, feeling extremely nervous and a tiny bit awkward. It was Cal he was talking to after all, and the man can see through a wall like it wasn't even there.

"Eli," Cal smirked and Eli blushed more, shrinking back in his chair when Cal came really close to him, "would you like to be my puppy?" Eli kept quiet, afraid he'd mess up if he spoke now, so Cal continued. "Come now, you know I'll find the truth eventually. So you may as well just tell me right now."

Eli looked away from Cal's piercing amber gaze, feeling as if his soul was being judged by this man. "I-I… don't…" he cleared his throat and looked up at Cal. "I don't-" His eyes widened when he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own; he couldn't help but to close them though as he kissed back, though hesitant.

"All you had to do was ask." Cal smirked when he pulled back and he was pleased with the sight he found. Eli was panting and blushing, but he definitely enjoyed the kiss as much as Cal did, if not more.

Eli couldn't help it, he smiled; childish hope in his blue-green eyes. "Can I be your puppy?" He asked and Cal laughed, smiling happily.

"And here I thought you already were, love." He said and Eli smiled, shaking his head.

"Love?" He questioned and Cal tilted his head to the side a little.

"What? Don't like it?" He asked and Eli blushed again, leaning up to kiss Cal.

"N-no, I-I do…" he answered and Cal smiled again, kissing back.

"Good." He replied.

-0-

Emily squealed with delight, a grin spread across her face as she looked at the camera in her hands, a video having been recorded. "I just knew they'd get together." She giggled before stepping away from the window she'd been standing near and she skipped away happily. "I can't wait to show Ria and Gillian this."

* * *

Yay~! It's finished! I'm excited for you guys to read it, especially Amber! I wrote this for her and I'm real nervous to what she'll think.

Favorite and review~

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
